


Wise (wo)men Say...

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: "It's now or never." Lena grinned.Kara's eyebrows shot up and Lena just laughed taking Kara's arm leading her out the door."Kara! " a voice called through the crowd and they stopped.  "You made it! I thought you were bringing Lena but..holy...wow!" Alex's eyes went comically wide as she nearly tripped over her own feet.Its Halloween in National City and Kara invites Lena to Maggie and Alex's party. The plan is to dress as people from the fifties, what Kara gets is unexpected.





	Wise (wo)men Say...

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently watching the conjuring 2 inspired this? When Ed was singing and playing guitar this popped in my head. Lena dressed like Elvis kinda short circuited my brain lmao. The songs they "sing" to each other are
> 
> Can't Help Falling in Love and Love Me Tender both by Elvis

Kara sat in Lena's apartment stuffing candy corn in her mouth as she twirled back and forth watching her poodle skirt rise and fall.

"Lenaaaa" she whined as she plopped on the couch. "We're going to be laaaaate!" she called again.

"Im sorry!" Lena shouted back. "Its my hair I..ugh!" 

"The good snacks will be all gone!" Kara pouted again.

"I'm sure they won't be." Lena replied as she grumbled more about her hair.

"Hurry up or I'm going to..." Kara started again as she spun and noticed Lena standing in the doorway.

Kara began to choke on the candy pumpkin and grasped at the counter. Lena stood in skin tight black leather jumpsuit with a high collar and opened at the front as low as she dared, a black scarf hung loosely over her shoulders. Her hair rolled up, tucked and slicked back with the front coiffed into a loose pompadour.

"I I.. Uhh.." Kara stammered 

"Thank you very much." Lena attempted in her lowest voice as she  quirked her lip and shook her hips causing Kara to cough more.

"When I said someone from the fifties I never expected.." Kara gestured her hands.

"You didn't expect Elvis huh?" Lena asked crossing her arms. Lena's eyes roamed Kara's body taking in the bright pink skirt with a black poodle on the front, black shirt and pink scarf matching the skirt tied around Kara's throat. "And who are you?" Lena asked and Kara looked at her feet. "Just a girl.."

"Oh I think you're more than that." Lena quipped and Kara's face shot up.

"You're my number one fan. All right mama?" Lena attempted with a smirk and wiggled her hips.

"Oh I sure am. I mean sure." Kara grinned as she adjusted her glasses. Her face turned red immediately after causing Lena to laugh.

"Can we go now!?" Kara pleaded. 

"It's now or never." Lena grinned.

Kara's eyebrows shot up and Lena just laughed taking Kara's arm leading her out the door.

"Kara! " a voice called through the crowd and they stopped.  "You made it! I thought you were bringing Lena but..holy...wow!" Alex's eyes went comically wide as she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Maggie trotted up to the three. "Hey babe. Here's your.." Maggie stopped hand still firmly gripping Alex's beer much to Alex's dismay. 

"Ladies and gentlemen Elvis has entered the building." Maggie quipped and Kara slapped at her arm.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Kara asked looking at their outfits which looked an awful lot like the 80s version of their normal clothes.

"Cagney and Lacey,  obviously." Alex stated proudly.

Lena quirked an eyebrow and studied their appearance. 

 

"Well little Danvers better watch out for some competition tonight." Maggie added as a few of her friends came over.

"Hi!" a particularly perky blonde smiled brightly at Lena. "I'm Veronica." she extended her manicured hand towards Lena. "Care to dance?" she asked before giving Lena a chance to answer she started tugging her towards the dance floor. Lena craned her neck looking for Kara who simply smiled warmly at her.

Alex elbowed at her. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Who am I to stop her?" kara asked with a shrug as she looked towards the dance floor and the blonde draped all over Lena. Lena pushed back trying to keep her at arms length but Kara was already turned towards the snack table.  

"The only one who can." Alex said softly as she walked towards the drinks where Maggie was chatting with someone.

Kara shook her head her loose ponytail whipping around her head. 

"Okay but do the lip thing again!" the blonde giggled. 

"No the hips!" a brunette piped up but Lena was looking around for kara.

"Excuse me." she said curtly as she shoved between them. Finding Kara still at the snack table munching on a candied apple.

"Why Kara. Are you actually eating something healthy?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Candy see?" Kara smiled pointing at the delicious red goodness on the outside of the apple. Lena rolled her eyes good naturedly. 

"Of course."

The song changed and Lena slowly took the apple from Kara's hand and lead her to the floor.

They reach the outskirts of the dance floor and Lena loops her arms around Kara's neck. Kara places her hands on Lena's hips.

"Wise men say only fools rush in..  
But I can't help falling in love with you..." Lena begins softly singing along.  Kara bites at her lip.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea.." Lena continues and bends to make eye contact with Kara.

"Shouldn't you be singing this to all your fans?" Kara bites but cringes.

"I am.." Lena responds before finishing the song. "Take my hand take my whole life too..for I can't help falling in love with you.."

The song ends but they stand there still holding each other lost in the moment. 

"I think you mean it." Kara breathes. 

"Kara Danvers if you haven't figured out I'm in love with you by now!" Lena exclaims before clapping a hand over her mouth.

Kara's eyes widen but she stares at Lena then at Lena's hand covering her mouth. She gently removes it and places a gentle kiss there.

"You have made my life complete  
And I love you so.." she half whispers half sings. Lena laughs a watery laugh.

"I thought I was Elvis?" she questions as she presses a kiss to Kara's lips. 

"Gross! Luthor that's my sister!" Alex exclaims in disgust.

"But they're cute together." Maggie interjects, and Alex sighs. 

"I guess." Alex rolls her eyes but smiles at the both of them. "About time." she whispers to Kara as a new song comes on and the four of them dance in a group.

As the party winds down Lena and Kara slowly make their way to the door. Saying their goodbyes to Alex and Maggie. 

"Good job little Danvers." Maggie smirks and Kara blushes. Alex glares but smiles again.

As Lena and Kara are leaving arm in arm Maggie shouts "Ladies and gentlemen Elvis has left the building!"


End file.
